


Off to Yokohama, you go!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Culture change, Exchange students, In which John Egbert is anime as fuck (he's just Japanese), Japan, Japanese, M/M, Multi, Other, japanese sayings, so is jade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is an exchange student on his way to live in Japan for a whole year. His host family, the Egberts(plus one Harley) make it their personal mission to make sure Dave has an awesome life in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to Yokohama, you go!

**Author's Note:**

> I was an exchange student in Japan, and I did it so I could be culturally inversed in another world. This is basically somewhat similar to my experience. But a little changed because of homestuck. It's not gonna be anime-weeaboo stuff. It's gonna be about life in Japan! o: Enjoy!

You were a little thrilled. A entire school year studying in Japan, it was pretty expensive, but your bro said it would be nice to get a good look at all them Japanese babes. But you weren't into the Japanese ladies. You had gotten to know your host family via webcam. It was a little difficult to contact them, damn timezones. But you managed to get through it all summer. Apparently this kids dad is American, but his mum was Japanese. Knocked up a girl before he even got to know her, and she died during child birth. The child lived, well duh. 

His name is John. He has a cousin named Jade, she lives with John and his dad. You'll be going to school with them. You've actually been taking Japanese out of your own free will, not because your bro forced you or something. Ahahahah, well.. that was what it was at first. But then the damn language grew on you. 

You had to wake up at six in the morning in order to get to the airport on time. Since you were only sixteen, you had to have an adult with you at the terminal. To make sure you were 'okay'. But really, all your bro did was fist bump you at the terminal and tell you to buy him many souvenirs. He also gave you your traveling phone, it looked exactly like your other iPhone 4S. But it was installed to have the Japanese keyboard on it, and you were like, “Bro, I can do all this stuff myself.” It also had a Japanese cell-phone number on it. Long distance calls and stuff, pfft. 

As you boarded onto your plane, you glance across the rows of seats, looking at all the passengers. Most of them were Asian, but you were looking for you sit. 

SEAT F413. 

Ugh, all the way back there. You grumble a little, and make your way back there and put your bag up in the compartment.. you can never remember the name. Was it a trunk? Your trunk was actually already in Japan, with your host family. You made sure to send all your shit to Japan before you actually went. John had made it affirmative that your clothes, turntables, computer stuff was already in your bedroom.

The only computer-related thing you didn't send was your laptop. 

You were going to be in Japan for a whole year, after all. Your MAC tower was already down there, and your monitor and shit was too. You'd set it all up when you got there, or at least got a little rest. 

Settling down in your chair, there was only another man sitting beside you. He looked short, and nervous. 

“U-uh, are you, um.. hello.” he stuttered.

You bit your cheek, then finally said something. “'Sup.”

He looked down at his lap, and cleared his throat. “I'm Tavros Nitram, I uh, I'm going to be an exchange student in Japan. T-tokyo..” Tavros held out his hand. You took it and shook it once, pulling back away. He was really, really tan.

“Yokohama.” you say. 

Tavros looked at you with big brown eyes. “Wow, really? I he-heard lots of great stuff about that.. but my school had only one spot open and it was in Tokyo.. not that there's nothing wrong with Tokyo!” He fixed his words, stumbling over them a few times. 

You chuckle. “Chill man. Tokyo, really? You gonna watch all them weird Otakus going to Anime conventions and shit?” You joke of course. “My names Dave, by the way.” 

Tavros smiled at you, and then looked out the window. 

Throughout the time you spent on the plane, getting off in Ireland so the plane could re-fill you were already dead beat tired. Tavros had fallen asleep on one of those terminal chairs, and you decided to stay by his side so he wouldn't get left behind. When you guide him back to the plain, he was using crutches. He was getting over a incident where he broke his legs. Both. But he was doing good, you were actually surprised. 

“Hey Tav, here's my pesterchum. We should keep talkin', you're cool.” You say, handing him your pesterchum on a piece of paper. turntechGodhead was written in red pen, and he smiled at you. 

“Uh, yeah! I'll t-totally do that.” Wow, did this kid have a stutter. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once you were in Asia, actually landing in Japan, you and Tavros had parted ways. Going on two separate planes. You yawn, stretching out. You check your phone and see that it said it was about 10 PM. 

You weren't completely fluent in the Japanese language, but you could speak it well. But all the people talking around you made you dizzy. There was a kid crying to his mom, telling her about how he wanted something to eat. But then there was also a business man talking on his phone about how his flight got delayed and how he'd be late to his meeting in Beijing. 

Almost about to vomit, you set your bags down only to be approached from behind. “Hey, Dave!” 

You knew that voice. You spin around and are greeted with a smile of pearly white teeth and blue eyes, and glasses. “John. Don't you have school tomorrow?” you ask. 

John was dressed in casual clothing, but a shirt with Katakana reading on it. It had a weird green thing on it, and it was smiling too. “Well yeah, but it's only 22:30--” he catches himself, fumbling. “I mean 10 PM. Hehe.” You only roll your eyes and wave to his dad, you think his name is James. But you can't remember. He looks pretty Japanese too, not as Japanese as John is. Wow you sure seem to be thinking like an idiot. 

“Hey, otoosan.” you say jokingly. 

Well it's actually kind of true. He is going to be your dad for a whole year, wow that was going to be hard to get used to.

Actually not really, you were pumped. Bring on the animes, talks of ramen, and all that. Haha. 

“Well Dave, I assume you must be tired, let's get home so you can sleep, no?” Dad said, picking up one of your suitcases. It had the rest of your clothes in it, and you nod. John was about to reach for your second, or your last bag. But you snatch it from him, smirking. 

“Sorry, John. Can't let you do that. Don't want you to be sore tomorrow.” He just stuck his tongue out at you and you laugh, pushing him forward. 

When you get outside of the airport, you are greeted by a wave of new air. Woah, that was new. John looked at you funny. “Wow, what's up Dave? You're making a funny face.” he giggled.

You were making a face. Bleh.

Quickly fixing yourself up, you shrug it off and follow Dad. “It's nothing, John.” Wow the sky was actually clear. Kanagawa-ken district, ladies and gentlemen. 

When you were all in the car, John sat in the back with you. “So, dad got your computer and stuff all hooked up and ready to go, not sure about your turntables though. That you'll just have to do yourself. Oh and when we get home, you're going to have to be very quiet. Jade's asleep.” John explained to you as his dad put on the radio. 

You were too tired to listen to what they were saying on the radio, and you weren't quite sure how but you drifted off into a nice slumber in the car. 

The next time you were awake, it was because John awoke you. The gate to their house was already unlocked and open, waiting for you and John. “Come on, we're already home.” John said, pulling you out. He grabs both your bags before you can reach for them, and skipping towards the house. Wow.. that kid sure had a lot of energy. 

You and him were the the equivalent of best friends actually. It was nice and had its fun moments. You take a look around the neighborhood, and Johns already at the door of his house. Wow, the animes and mangas did not lie when it came to soothing scenery. There were no actual street lamps, except for the ones the neighbors had put up. 

You turn around and make your way to the gate, making sure you shut it. When you get inside, you slip your shoes off and look at Dad who's in the kitchen. “Upstairs and straight ahead is where your room is.” he said quietly, getting a glass of water. You nod and go to the steps, and walk up them. Johns already in your room, setting your bags down. 

“Hey John, why don't you calm down a little. A guy can only move so fast when he's suffering jet lag.” You say and he laughs quietly. You look down the hall, on the right there is a door with the words 'Jades bedroom! Knock first :B' in Japanese letters. 

You shrug and make your way to your room. “Okay well, I have to go to sleep. I do have school in the morning. Dad says he's taken the day off so you can go clothes shopping. You need a school uniform.” Apparently John did this summer class course thing, weird kid. 

Too tired to change into your pajama clothes, you collapse onto your bed and fall asleep right there. 

 

When you wake up next, the sun is shining brightly from the window straight across from you. There were birds chirping and you groan, lifting up your pajama clad arm- wait, pajama? You fling the blanket off of you to jump out of bed to look down at your body?

You're wearing your pajamas.

But didn't you go to bed last night in your day clothes? Either dad changed you or some freaky ass shit was going on. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” 

You turn around to look at a girl who looks almost identical to John, except she had long black hair and green eyes. Not to mention circular glasses. “Hello..?” you say a little confused. 

She smiled and made her way into your bedroom. “So you're the new kid, huh?” she said after a while of humming. You nod slowly.

“Yeah.. I'm Dave. I'll be staying here for the rest of the year..” you say confusedly. 

She straightens up, and you notice she's still in her pjs too. “I'm Jade Harley, you know, Johns cousin.” Jade said, holding out her hand.

You take it and shake it.


End file.
